high school chaos
by lucy177
Summary: what happens when Lucy starts her 10th grade school year. when she meets a pink headed boy, that has the same interests as her. will love bloom or would her EX Sting get in a way of things. NALU :)
1. the break up

**Please enjoy this story, and review. I don't own any of fairy tail. Hope you enjoy**

High school chaos

Lucy was much different than most girls her age, she had blond hair, brown chocolate orbs for eyes, and she wore glasses. She was a nerd most people said, with being number 37 out of 194 students, but she definitely didn't lack looks, she had pretty decent sized ass, and some nice big boobs because of that she tend to be flirted with a lot, and ask out, but she usually said no. It was the start of a new school year, but Lucy felt kind of gloomy because her ex sting just broke up with her. So her best friend Erza was helping her out. Erza has red hair and is quite strong. She hated anyone that hurt her or her boyfriend Jellal.

Erza while looking at Lucy" Lucy sting not worth these tears he was a big dick to you"

Lucy sniffled and looked at Erza" I know while looking down I just thought he was so perfect I greatly mistake"

Erza patted Lucy back "there you go Lucy" she said then she had an evil smirk on her face. "I'm going to kill him Lucy". Lucy looked up with pleading eyes." Oh please don't kill him, I know he hurt me, but I still hope for the best from him".

Erza looked at Lucy with a concerned look, she thought to herself what has Sting done to her best friend. "Lucy look at what Sting has done to you, he was just using you bestie its not acceptable". Lucy fiddled with her hands with a nervous look I know Erza, I guess I thought he was different.

The school bell rang, it was time to go to class so Lucy waved Erza off, and headed to her class. Lucy had chemistry first period with Capricorn. She was in all advanced classes since she was one of the smarter students in the school.

Capricorn greeted the students" welcome to your 10th grade year students; my name is Capricorn, and I'll be your chemistry teacher this year".

Lucy seemed at dazed in the class, she was thinking about the fight her and Sting had that weekend before school started. She recalled him saying how worthless she was, and that Yunkino was correct about her. This argument all started with the fact her father Jude would only allowed him over Sunday, and not Saturday. After the 3 to 4 hour phone call of him putting Lucy down; she cried for what seemed like hours. She couldn't believe he said those things to her. While left in her daze she hadn't realize she been drawing hearts, then she realized she still missed him, but she didn't know what to do. He had ask Yunkino out after breaking up with her, and this made her even more miserable. Luckily though Yunkio declined his offer, they both go to Sabertooth high while she went to fairy tail high. That school day went by in a daze, and now she was at marching band practice. After practicing for a while she had received a text. It was from Sting.

"Hey I'm sorry I broke it off, you know I'm doing this only for school, you distract me, and I do everything for you". Lucy huffed at the text message, and replied back with "why did you ask out Yunkino though. I thought you wanted to remain single." He then said" I do I just didn't wanted to be lonely Lucy." Lucy looked at the text message with a depressed look, and replied with" ok Sting" she then went back to practice. That night she really didn't sleep well wondering if she ever find someone who would actually care for her, but who knows maybe there will be.

 **Tell me what you guys think of this first chapter. I hope you enjoy, and what will become of our Lucy, and were Nastu. Oh so many questions, but you'll find out soon what I have behold for you.**


	2. the helper

**Alright here part 2 sorry it's late been busy, but I hope you enjoy it. Please like and review I would appreciate it.**

All the first week of school was a daze to Lucy. She never felt so upset. all week she would either be alone or listening to her rock music like three days grace, slipknot, linkin park, and etc. that Thursday Lucy was laying on her bed listening to music when all of sudden a good song came on pain by three days grace. Lucy then all of a sudden started to head bang while singing the lyrics.

 _Pain without love_

 _Pain, I can't get enough_

 _Pain, I like it rough_

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

The chorus came on, and Lucy started to do an air guitar while moving her head up and down. She started to sing.

 _You're sick of feeling numb_

 _You're not the only one_

 _I'll take you by the hand_

 _And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

 _This life is filled with hurt_

 _When happiness doesn't work_

 _Trust me, and take my hand_

 _When the lights go out, you'll understand_

Lucy then started to pump her fists in air getting all the anger and agony out.

 _Pain without love_

 _Pain, I can't get enough_

 _Pain, I like it rough_

 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Pain without love_

 _Pain, I can't get enough_

 _Pain, I like it rough_

 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Anger and agony are better than misery_

 _Trust me, I've got a plan_

 _When the lights go up, you'll understand_

 _Pain without love_

 _Pain, I can't get enough_

 _Pain, I like it rough_

 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Pain, without love_

 _Pain, I can't get enough_

 _Pain, I like it rough_

 _'Cause I'd like to feel pain than nothing_

 _Rather feel pain_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know, I know_

 _That you're wounded_

 _(You know, you know, you know, you know)_

 _That I'm here to save you_

 _(You know, you know, you know, you know)_

 _I'm always here for you_

 _(I know, I know, I know, I know)_

 _That you'll thank me later_

 _Pain without love_

 _Pain, I can't get enough_

 _Pain, I like it rough_

 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Pain without love_

 _Pain, I can't get enough_

 _Pain, I like it rough_

 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Pain without love_

 _Pain, I can't get enough_

 _Pain, I like it rough_

 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Rather feel pain_

After the song was over lucy sat on her bed feeling calmer then she did a while ago. Her phone then lit up with a text message from loki.

Loki" hey"

Lucy grab her phone and texted back" hey what's up" loki then texted back "nothing much you"

Lucy smiled slightly talking to an old friend helps she thought. Loki was tall handsome man orange hair, and very nice attributes, but he had one problem his suicidal issues from whenever his mother died. Lucy and Loki have been friends for 4 years now, and she has a slight crush on him. Since he was always there for her when she needed him. This made her feel someone actually cared for her.

Lucy texted back" I've been upset lightly sad emoji"

Loki the texted:" why so upset"

Lucy looked down with a frown" sting broke up with me"

Loki then said "wow that dick"

Lucy then asked "hey do you still like me"

Loki slightly blushed, and typed" yeah I do"

Lucy then said "awww that's sweet"

That night Lucy and Loki got closer that night, and started more often on phone which helps her a lot. This made sting pissed, and finally he snapped. He a Loki had a fight at school. Lucy got really pissed so her, and Erza cursed sting out on phone. Calling him a fucking dick. After that she blocked sting, and refused to text him other than on twitter. Then one day at ace Erza and Lucy were talking.

Lucy looked at her best friend, and said" man I hope I find that special someone"

Erza looked, and said" you will Lucy I have that feeling, I have to go Jellal want me, and smiled"

Lucy then thought I hope so, maybe he be someone special, and similar she thought.

 **Ohhh were is Nastu at, you'll definitely find out soon I hope you enjoy. Please comment, and review.**


	3. plz look

story/116896212-high-school-chaos

go here to see story hope you like


End file.
